Kenja, Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit
by Kenja
Summary: In dieser Fanfic geht es um die Vergangenheit Inu Yashas, und was dieser mit der Mysteriösen Kenja zu tun hat, außerdem spielt Kenjas Todesfluch und der umstand seines Verschwindens eine große Rolle...
1. Das Sklaven Dorf

**Fanfic- Inu Yasha**

Halli, hallo, hallöle! Ich bin Kenja und das ist meine Fanfic, na ja was auch sonst! Lol Ist nicht die erste die ich geschrieben hab aber die erste die veröffentlich wurde!

**ACHTUNG:** Auf den ersten Seiten kommen noch keine bekannten Charas aus der Serie (oder dem Manga) „Inu Yasha" drin vor, bitte, nicht aufhören, lest trotzdem weiter! Ach ich laber schon wieder zu viel… viel Spaß bei meiner Fanfic,

PS: Bitte nicht wundern! Die meiste Vergangenheit ist erfunden…)

HEGDL Kenja

**Dorf der Sklaven**

„Uff. Ich bin am Ende. Teko? Wo bist du?" Mina stellte das riesige Fass, fast noch größer als sie selbst, auf dem Boden ab und schaute sich um. „Hier! Soll ich dir helfen? Das ist doch viel zu schwer!" Teko ein junge im alter von ungefähr 17 Jahren kam um die Ecke. Er war Sportlich aber trotzdem recht schmal. Er hatte grau-grüne Augen, lila-schwarzes recht strubbeliges Haar und war sehr freundlich. Seine klare Stimme und sein freundliches lächeln taten Mina immer gut. Mina selbst war ein schlankes und hübsches Mädchen mit 16 Jahren. Ihr Kastanienbraunes Haar war recht dünn und fiel ihr über die Ohren, bis zu ihrem Kinn viel länger war es nicht. Normalerweise war es Glatt, doch durch die viele Arbeit, die sie seid ein Paar Monaten in dem kleinen Sklavendorf machen musste, waren sie ganz strubbelig und durcheinander. Teko war erst seid einigen Wochen in dem Dorf. „Geht schon! Mach du lieber deine Arbeit sonst bestrafen sie dich wieder." Mina hob das Fass wieder hoch und trug es weiter. Minas helle, doch bestimmte Stimme hallte durch den Raum wieder. Sie trug das Fass bis zum Ende, wo eine Kutsche stand. Sie stellte das Fass kurz ab und kletterte auf die Kutsche. Als sie oben war versuchte sie das Fass langsam hochzuziehen, doch es war sehr schwer und sie hatte die Kutsche mit bereits vier anderen Fässern beladen, so dass ihre Kraft zu Ende ging. Sie hatte das Fass schon angehoben, müde nahm sie all ihre Kraft, damit das Fass nicht viel, denn es war mit Wein gefüllt. Die Sklaventreiber würden ihr dafür Wochenlang nichts zu essen geben. Plötzlich wurde das Fass leichter. Mina machte die Augen wieder auf die sie geschlossen hatte, mit dem Wissen sie konnte es nicht länger halten. „Teko?" Teko hatte das Fass von der anderen Seite gepackt und schob es nun nach oben. „Schnell, dann merken sie es nicht!" Mina hob es mit aller Kraft und da war es auch schon oben. „Puh…Geschafft. Dann bin ich für heute fertig. Endlich." Mina sprang von der Kutsche und setzte sich hin. Sie schaute zu Teko der nun zurück zu seinem Platz ging und Kisten auf eine andere Kutsche verfrachtete. Die Kisten waren zwar leichter, aber es waren mindestens Hunderte, die auf zehn Kutschen verteilt werden sollten. Mina stand auf und ging zu Teko. „Ich helfe dir noch ein bisschen." Sie nahm eine der Kisten. Teko aber nahm sie ihr gleich wieder ab. „Du hast heute schon viel mehr gearbeitet und keine Pause gehabt so wie ich. Geh Schlafen du bist Müde." Teko nahm die Kiste und stellte sie auf eine der Kutschen. „Ja aber Kochen ist auch nicht anstrengend." Teko drehte sich um und schaute sie ernst an. „Na gut. Du hast gewonnen. Ich gehe. Bitte beeil dich sonst strafen sie dich wieder, außerdem will ich nicht so lange allein sein." Mina drehte sich um und verließ das dunkle Lagerhaus. Draußen stand ein Mann mit einer Peitsche in der Hand. „Hast du alle Fässer verfrachtet?" fragte er mit einer rauen, kratzenden Stimme und schaute sie dabei böse an. Mina nickte. Er packte sie an der Hand und zog sie mit sich ins Lagerhaus zurück. Er schaute sich die Fässer an. „Hm…" Als er merkte das Teko ihn beobachtete fing er an zu brüllen: „Was glotzt du so? Oder willst du noch mehr arbeiten?" Teko schüttelte den Kopf und nahm die nächste Kiste. Dummkopf dachte Mina sich. „Du scheinst deinen Job wie immer gut gemacht zu haben. Er grinste Mina hämisch an. „Dafür sollst du belohnt werden. Komm mit zum Chef." Mina drehte sich zu Teko um und Tränen standen in ihren Augen. „Du machst weiter. Mina geh zum Chef, er erwartet dich mit den anderen in seinem Haus. Na los, beeil dich der Chef wartet nicht gern!" Mina machte sich auf den Weg zum Chef, ein widerlicher Kerl. Langsam taumelte sie den Pfad entlang und ihre Augen füllten sich mehr und mehr mit Tränen, die ihr die Wangen entlangliefen.

Ein paar Wochen nach diesem Tag, war Ruhetag. Der einzige Tag im Monat, auf den Mina und Teko sich freuen konnten. Es war der Tag, an dem sie nicht Arbeiten mussten. Mina lag den halben Tag in ihrer kleinen Hütte. Gegen Mittag kam Teko von seinem Spaziergang wieder. „Hey, Mina, schläfst du?" fragte er nachdem er hereingekommen war und sich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. „Nein, ich genieße es nur nichts zu tun." Mina sprach und hatte dabei die Augen zu. Ein lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Ja, der Spaziergang durch den Wald hat gut getan. Auch wenn mich diese fetten Schnarchsäcke die ganze Zeit verfolgt haben." Teko dachte an den Spaziergang. Er war an einem See gewesen. Die Sklaventreiber hatten im Dorf zurzeit nur diese zwei Sklaven, Mina und Teko, deshalb passen sie auf die besonders gut auf, denn ohne Sklaven wären sie völlig aufgeschmissen. Sie hatten Teko beobachtet, aus Angst er könnte auf die Idee kommen zu fliehen. „Ich hab gehört wie einer meinte sie würden bald ne neue Ladung bringen, aber die ist auch nur sehr dürftig. Du weißt was damit gemeint ist?" Mina machte die Augen auf und schaute zu Teko. „Nicht noch mehr Sklaven. Ich halt das nicht mehr aus, immer sehen zu müssen wie viele von ihnen ständig bestraft oder sie weg gebracht werden. Teko, ich hatte hier schon so viele freunde. Einmal im Monat kommen neue. Kurz darauf erscheinen hier Menschen und Dämonen, die Sklaven haben wollen und sie suchen sich welche aus. Bis auf vier oder fünf, die bleiben hier, da die Treiber auch welche brauchen. Ich bin nie ausgewählt worden, obwohl ich mich so sehr angestrengt habe. Ich will hier weg! Ich halt das hier nicht mehr aus." Mina fing an zuschluchzen. „Wenn ich einen richtigen Herrn habe, dann bleibe ich wenigstens an einem Ort und kann meine Freunde behalten. Ich könnte sogar ausbrechen, hier ist das völlig unmöglich. Hier beaufsichtigen sie einen so gut, dass man sich nicht einmal einen Schritt von hier entfernen könnte." Mina fing an zu weinen und Teko versuchte sie zu Trösten. „Hast du versucht hier auszubrechen?" fragte er und hielt sie im arm. „Ja. Zigmal. Jedes mal haben sie mich erwisch und ich habe eine Woche lang kein Essen bekommen." Mina weinte eine Weile leise weiter. „Geht's wieder?" fragte Teko nach einiger Zeit. Mina wischte sich eine letzte Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Ja." Teko lächelte ihr zu und Automatisch lächelte sie zurück. Plötzlich hörten sie ein schreien. „Lass mich los du Grobian. Wo bringst du mich hin. Lass mich endlich los." Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und einer der Sklaventreiber hatte ein junges Mädchen auf dem arm. „Halts maul." Rief er und schmiss sie grob auf den Boden zu Teko und Mina. Dann kam ein zweiter Sklaventreiber und hielt ebenfalls ein Mädchen auf dem Arm. Doch sie brüllte nicht, sie war Ohnmächtig. Er schmiss sie ebenfalls in den Raum und schloss die Tür zu. Mina ging zu dem schreienden Mädchen, das nun weinte. „Lasst mich hier raus. Hier ist es dunkel und dreckig und ich mag nicht allein sein." Dann erst bemerkte sie das Mina hinter ihr stand und erschrak furchtbar. „Musst du mich so erschrecken? Sag mal wo zum Teufel sind wir hier? Man bin ich froh euch zu sehen. Ich hatte schon Angst ich wäre mit Miss-Immer-Schlaf hier eingesperrt." Sie zeigte auf das andere Mädchen das auf dem Boden lag. Sie hatte Blondes Haar, das ihr über die Schultern und ihr wunderhübsches Gesicht fiel. Sie war schlank und wenn man sie so schlafen sah, wurde einem Warm ums Herz. „Ich bin Mina. Wir sind im Dorf der Sklaventreiber. Tut mir wirklich leid, das du zu ihrem Opfer wurdest, wie auch Teko und ich." Das Mädchen erschrak. „Sklaven?" Mina nickte. „Aber… dafür musst du dich doch nicht entschuldigen. Daran sind allein diese Mistkerle Schuld. Ich bin Tizia freut mich euch kennen zu lernen, wenn ich auch wünschte unter anderen Umständen. Sag mal…müsst ihr viel Arbeiten?" Tizia hatte langes Blondes Haar zu einem Zopf geflochten. Sie war schlank und hatte Braune Augen. Ihre Stimme war zwar hoch aber es war dennoch angenehm sie zu hören. „Kann man wohl sagen." Teko war aus dem Schatten hervorgekommen. „Sag mal, warum nennst du sie ‚Miss- Immer-Schlaf'?" Teko schaute das am Boden liegende Mädchen an. „Na ja…Drei Tage waren wir unterwegs. Viele junge Mädchen. Auch junge Männer. Dieses Mädchen schläft nun schon seid wir sie gefunden haben. Die Kerle meinten sie lebt noch und wird schon wieder, aber ich bin mir da nicht so sicher." Tizia runzelte die Stirn. Teko hob das Mädchen auf und legte es auf einen Haufen Blätter. „Ich schau mich mal um. Bleibe auch nicht lange." Er drehte sich um und verließ die Hütte. „Warum darf er so einfach raus?" Tizia stand auf und rieb sich die Knie. „Weil wir heute ausnahmsweise Frei haben. Ein Tag im Monat, der an dem die neuen Sklaven ankommen. Da dürfen wir auch raus. Bald kommen wieder Menschen und nehmen die meisten von uns mit." Mina kramte in den Blättern herum und zog ein Stück Brot hervor. „Du musst hungrig sein. Das ist übrig von heut Morgen." Tizia verzog das Gesicht, doch dann nahm sie Dankend an. Plötzlich bewegte sich das Mädchen. Tizia erschrak: „ Huh…Sie lebt ja doch noch." Das Mädchen setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Stirn. „Wo…bin ich?" Sie hatte eine helle klare Stimme und große, helle, blaue Augen, die in der Dunkelheit zu den beiden Mädchen schauten. „Wir sind hier im Sklavendorf." Mina erzählte dem Mädchen alles, was sie auch Tizia erzählt hatte. „Ich heiße Mina, das ist Tizia und draußen irgendwo läuft Teko herum und wie heißt du?" „Ich ähm…Ke…" sie hielt sich den Mund zu. „Ja?" Tizia schien nervös. „Kena! Ich heiße Kena." Kena schaute verlegen zu Boden. „Also, Kena, was ist los, geht's dir irgendwie nicht gut? Du hast die ganze Zeit im Koma gelegen. Die ganze dreitägige Fahrt!" Tizia setzte sich zu ihr auf den Blätterboden und Mina tat es ihr gleich. Im selben Moment ging die Tür auf. „Ich weiß, dass die Sonne untergeht, ich bin vielleicht ein Sklave, aber nicht blöd!" die Tür wurde hinter ihm geschlossen. „Man da ist was los… So viele, alle am heulen…nicht zu ertragen, diese Mistkerle!…Oh…Du bist wach?" Erstaunt schaute er in Kenas hellblaue Augen. „Du musst Teko sein, ich bin Kena. Also, warum ich so lange schlief weiß ich auch nicht…" sie stand auf und taumelte einige schritte vorwärts. „Au…" dann viel sie vorn über und Teko fing sie auf. „Danke."

Am späten Abend kam noch einmal ein Sklaventreiber vorbei und brachte ihnen Brot. Beim Essen starrte Kena verträumt Löcher in die Luft. „Was ist? An was denkst du?" Mina bemerkte das Kena grübelte. Ein lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, verlosch dann aber schnell wieder. „Ich hab mich nur gerade gefragt, wo ihr alle herkommt…" Mina biss in ihr Brotstück und kaute es langsam durch, als würde sie Steine essen. Teko begann zu erzählen: „Ich komme aus einem kleinen Dorf im Fuchswald. Vor etwa einem Monat wurde es von Korinobus überrumpelt. Meine Familie kam dabei ums Leben, nur ich, aus welchem Grund auch immer hab überlebt, aber als ich aufwachte war ich hier... Mina war bereits da." Seine Stimme klang Traurig. „Ich bin hier schon etwas länger. Seid ungefähr drei Monaten. Vorher lebte ich in einem Dorf, außerhalb des Waldes. Es herrschte Krieg. Unsere Krieger, gegen Krieger eines anderen Dorfes. Ich weiß den Grund nicht mehr. Ich weiß nur noch, dass die feindlichen Soldaten eines Tages mit einer Weißen Flagge kamen. Sie haben sich entschuldigt, denn sie hatten uns für irgendetwas beschuldigt aber nun herausgefunden wer ihr wahrer Feind war. Als Entschuldigung gaben sie uns hauptsächlich Nahrungsmittel. Wir mussten nur noch unseren Kriegern bescheid sagen, denn sie wollten das andere Dorf am nächsten Tag angreifen. Sie wollten mit Booten über den See und sie dann aus dem Hinterhalt überraschen. Mein kleiner Bruder, der ihnen bescheid geben sollte kam weinend zu uns gelaufen. Er erzählte uns, dass ein Dämon mit seinem Diener kam und dieser unsere Krieger, wegen eines Bootes das sie ihm nicht geben wollten, mit Hilfe eines Feuerstocks mit einem Schlag vernichtet hatte. Erst glaubten wir ihm nicht, doch als wir die Stelle fanden und den riesigen Brandfleck auf dem Boden… Einige Tage später kamen einige Dämonen, sie kamen öfters um Essen zu stehlen, doch diesmal hatten wir niemanden. Nur noch Kinder, Greise und Frauen. Die Dämonen haben alle getötet und als unser Dorf und alle was noch lebte so langsam verbrannte kroch ich vorwärts. Ich wollte nicht sterben. Als ich aufwachte war ich hier." Mina zwang sich selbst nicht zu Weinen. „Grausam." Tizia starrte die Wand Vorwurfsvoll an, als würde der Schuldige Dämon jeden Moment herauskommen. Kena kamen Tränen in die Augen. Sie schluchzte. „Macht dich das so betroffen?" fragte Mina und lächelte schon wieder. „Was ist mit euch?" anscheinend wollte sie nicht weiter über das Thema reden. „Ich komme vom Hof der Königin." Tizia biss von ihrem Brot ab. „Wow. Hast du es gut…" Teko dachte an all die Köstlichkeiten, von denen man sich erzählte. „Das muss man ja einfach sicher sein!" Mina strahlte. „Ja. Ist man auch. Das Schloss wurde noch nie angegriffen. Außerdem ist eine Barriere aufgebaut. Es heißt die Königin höchstpersönlich hat sie aufgebaut! Ich lebe zusammen mit meiner älteren Schwester im Östlichen Wohnviertel. Meine Schwester passt seid Mutters Tos, als ich zwei Jahre alt war, auf mich auf. Sie hatte mir immer wieder Verboten die Schlossmauer zu durchqueren. Ich hätte auf sie hören sollen. Vor drei Tagen hatten wir einen Streit. Ich war seid dem Tod meiner Mutter nicht außerhalb der Schlossmauer gewesen. Ich wollte nur einen Spaziergang machen. Aber ich bin nicht wie die Wachen mir geraten haben in der Nähe geblieben. Ich weiß nur noch das ich ein Paar tote Räuber entdeckte, die um ein abgebranntes Lagerfeuer lagen. Dann wurde ich niedergeschlagen und als ich wieder aufwachte war ich in der Kutsche festgebunden." Tizia holte Tief Luft. „Ich komm mir so dämlich vor…egal. Was ist mit dir?" sie nickte zu Kena. „Wir haben dich irgendwo in der näher eines Hexendorfes aufgegabelt." „Ja ich sollte etwas abholen, aber dann viel ich Plötzlich um. Wahrscheinlich ein Schwächeanfall." „Ziemlich starker Anfall." Teko runzelte die Stirn. „Und von wo kommst du?" Mina öffnete neugierig die Augen, die sie vorher geschlossen hatte. „Ich…Komme ebenfalls aus dem Schloss nur aus einem anderen Viertel…" Kenas Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Wirklich? Aus dem West-Viertel? Cool da war ich auch schon ein paar Mal. Es heißt das einige Hexen unter uns leben, kann es sein dass du dazu gehörst?" Tizias Neugierde war nun nicht mehr zu bändigen. Kena nickte. „Welches Element?" fragte Mina sie, denn jede Hexe war in der Lage ein Element zu beherrschen. Zu den häufigsten Elementen gehörten Erde, Feuer, Luft und Wasser. Die selteneren waren Licht, Finsternis und Pflanzen. Es gab auch Animagus Hexen. Menschen die dunkle Mächte riefen um zur Hexe zu werden. Animagus Hexen aber waren nicht in der Lage ein Element zu beherrschen. Kena überlegte kurz und gab dann schnell eine Antwort: „Wasser." Teko machte einen Luftsprung. „ Juhu. Dann müssen wir nicht mehr dursten." Kena lächelte. „Sag mal mit deinen Hexenmächten müssten wir hier doch rauskommen?" Mina starrte sie ernst an. „Schon, aber zurzeit ist nicht nur mein Körper sondern auch meine Magischen Kräfte geschwächt. Ich hab mich mit Irgendwas wohl überanstrengt. Es dauert seine Zeit bis meine Kraft zurückkehrt und ich in der Lage bin stärkere Magie einzusetzen!" Kena hob ihre Hand. Einige Tropfen Wasser bildeten sich und fingen an Formen zu bilden. „Aber verdursten müssen wir wirklich nicht."

„Also wenn du deine Kraft wieder hast brechen wir aus, OK?"

Tizia stand auf und ballte ihre Hand zur Faust. Alle nickten sich zu.

Tage vergingen. Mina verheimlichte Kena und Tizia etwas. Jeden Abend kam einer der Treiber und Mina fing an, mit ihm zu handeln. Die anderen Sklaven waren bereits abgeholt worden. Mina war mal wieder nicht genommen worden. Dafür ihre Freunde auch nicht. Darüber war sie innerlich sehr froh. Nachdem sie gehandelt hatte bekamen Tizia, Kena und Teko noch jedes Mal eine Aufgabe während der Kerl mit Mina verschwand. Doch eines Abends kam einer der Mistkerle. „Mina, du wirst langweilig. Der Chef will etwas Neues. Diesmal kannst du deine süßen Freundinnen nicht Schützen. Ihr da. Kommt mit." Grob packte er Tizia und Kena und schleifte sie hinter sich her. Als sie bei der Hütte des Chefs angekommen waren, sahen sie alle Treiber nebeneinander auf dem Boden sitzen. Nur der Chef selbst saß auf einer erhöhten ebene. „Ah…Wie ich sehe hast du uns diesmal was Neues mitgebracht. Wie niedlich. Los geht's!" Der Chef starrte in Kenas Augen. Der Kerl der sie hergeschleift hatte warf sie nun vor den Chef. „Na los. Singt dem Chef was vor und tanzt ein bisschen!" Die beiden Mädchen hörten viele ‚Ja' rufe und lautes grölen. „Mach mir alles mit einer kurzen Verzögerung nach, OK?" Kena sprach gerade so laut das Tizia es hören konnte. Dann stand sie auf. Tizia schaute zu ihr hoch und stand ebenfalls auf. „So etwa?" fragte sie leise.

So das War das erste Chap und das zweite gibt es auch gleich!

Also bitte weiter lesen! fleh

HEGDL

Eure Kenja


	2. Die Stimme eines Engels

So und weiter geht's!

**Die Stimme eines Engels **

Kagome, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo und Kirara wanderten einen riesigen Pfad entlang, der durch den größten bekannten Wald führte. „Kaede hat Recht. In diesem Wald leben viele Dämonen, vielleicht finden wir einige Splitter de Juwels!" Sango streichelte Kirara den Kopf. Kagome die auf ihrem Fahrrad saß hatte Shippo in dem Korb, der am Lenkrad befestigt war. Plötzlich blieb Inu Yasha stehen und seine Ohren zuckten. „Was ist?" Kagome musste scharf bremsen, denn sie war direkt hinter ihm gefahren. „Hört sich an wie Gesang…" sprach Inu Yasha leise, fast mit sich selbst und tief in Gedanken versunken. „Hast du Fieber Inu Yasha? Ich höre nur das Gezwitscher der Vögel!" Miroku fühlte Inu Yashas Stirn. „Hm…eigentlich gar nicht heiß" „Hört sich an wie der Gesang einer Frau." Immer noch in Gedanken und ohne Miroku zu beachten Sprach er weiter. Miroku nahm die Hand von seiner Stirn und fühlte seine eigene „Oder hab ich Fieber?" „Seht nur, Rauch! Vielleicht ist dort ein Dorf!" Shippo zeigte auf eine Rauchwolke die hinter den Bäumen aufstieg. „Ich Spüre etwas." Kagome fing an weiter zu fahren. „In der Richtung." „Na dann los!"

Miroku und Inu Yasha rannten den Weg entlang. Sango ritt auf Kirara und Kagome fuhr auf ihrem Fahrrad. Nach einigen Minuten hörten auch die anderen den Gesang: _„Come my way, ko no ja mi no ho to ri…" _Beim weiterfahren lauschten sie gespannt dem Gesang, der durch die Bäume zu ihnen drang. „Das ist unglaublich… So einen schönen Gesang hörte ich nie zuvor…" Mirokus Augen waren groß und vor erstaunen vergaß er fast, warum er eigentlich so schnell lief, doch dann grinste er in sich hinein. „Denk nicht einmal dran!" Sango weckte ihn aus seinen Tagträumen über eine hübsche Frau. Einige weitere Minuten und sie sahen einige Hütten näher kommen. „Tatsächlich ein Dorf." Kagome hielt kurz an, schaute genauer hin und fuhr dann weiter. Als sie am ersten Haus des Dorfes angekommen waren, hörten sie neben dem Gesang ein Schluchzen. Das Schluchzen kam aus der Hütte direkt neben ihnen. Verschlossen und versperrt, mit nur einem kleinen Fenster, doch das bisschen Licht, das durchdringen konnte wurde auch noch durch Eisenketten verringert. Nur noch kleine Schlitze waren übrig durch die Licht und Luft dringen konnte. „Hallo? Ist da wer?" Sango schaute durch das Fenster. Auf dem Boden hockte ein junges Mädchen, die Augen voller Tränen. „Wer… wer spricht da?" blinzelnd schaute sie durch das Fenster. Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung Fenster. In Sangos Augen blickend schluchzte sie: „Bitte helft ihnen… Sie haben es nicht verdient… Sie sind doch so jung…und beide noch Unschuldig…das Darf nicht sein…" Schluchzend brach sie wieder zusammen. „Mina? Was ist mit dir?" Plötzlich tauchte hinter ihr ein Junge auf. Seine lila-schwarzen Haare, hingen fast Schlaff herunter, als hätten sie schon eine Weile kein Wasser gesehen. „Fremde?" Verwundert schaute er zum Fenster. „Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr hier?" während er sprach bückte er sich zu Mina hinunter, um zu sehen was mit ihr war. „Hey, wir stellen hier die Fragen! Was ist das für ein Gesang?" Inu Yasha drückte Sango beiseite und schaute durch das Fenster auf die beiden. „Bitte helft ihnen…" Schluchzend brachte Mina diese Worte hervor. „Dann müsst ihr uns schon reinlassen! So können wir euch auch nicht helfen!" Inu Yasha merkte Kagomes strengen blick im Nacken, doch er blieb wo er war. „Das würden wir ja gerne… aber wir sind hier eingesperrt!" Ruhig sprach der Junge zu ihnen. „Teko…bitte…sag ihnen, sie sollen sie Retten!" Mina packte die Hand des Jungen. „Ihr seid hier eingesperrt? Wie kommt das?" Kagome ging einen Schritt auf das Fenster zu, um auch einen Blick erhaschen zu können, doch Inu Yasha versperrte ihr die Sicht. „Ich erinnere mich! Das ist _Schandor_, das Sklavendorf!" Sango schupste Inu Yasha zur Seite. „Seid ihr gefangene? Gefangene Sklaven?" Sango sprach leise, denn sie fürchtete sich vor den Sklaventreibern. Teko nickte. „Sie haben unsere Freunde…" Mina schluchzte weiter. „Mina, klär mich endlich mal auf! Jeden Abend verschwindest du und heute sind es die anderen beiden, was machst du? Heulst ununterbrochen. Was ist mit ihnen?" Teko schaute Mina mit durchdringendem Blick an. „Dem Chef ist langweilig…" traurig schaute sie zu Boden. „Was hat das denn damit zu tun?" Shippo sprang Kagome in den Arm. Mina und Teko erschraken kurz, da sie nur Sango und Inu Yasha gesehen und Kagome gehört hatten. „Sie haben mich gezwungen zu Tanzen und zu Singen…" beim Sprechen versuchte sie das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. „und?" Teko zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Beim ersten mal war's der Chef der mich danach mitnahm… und dann… du weißt schon…" wieder begann sie zu schluchzen. „Du meinst sie haben…?" entsetzt starrte Teko erst zu Mina und dann zu Sango die immer noch durch das Fenster schaute und nun auch ein entsetztes Gesicht machte. „Gegen den Willen einer Frau so etwas zu tun ist… das Schlimmste verbrechen. Ich bin ja auch kein Heiliger wenn es darum geht, dennoch so etwas ist einfach nur ekelhaft." Miroku verschränkte die Arme. Wieder hatten Mina und Teko kurz aufgezuckt, als sie eine weitere Stimme, die Mirokus, hörten. „Bitte helft ihnen…Sie singt so schön…da wird der Chef sie bestimmt mitnehmen. Tizia wird er dann den ganzen anderen überlassen, sie sind ekelhaft, beharrt und stinken. Jedes mal bevor ich schlafen gehen durfte…jedes mal… ich habe jeden Abend kotzen müssen bevor ich endlich einschlafen konnte…Der Schmerz… er hat mich sogar in der Nacht verfolgt… sie reißen meine Klamotten kaputt und ich muss sie jeden Tag nähen…" Sie weinte laut und herzhaft. „Bitte, helft ihnen, sie sollen nicht auch so Misshandelt werden… Bitte…Ich flehe euch an!" Fast wimmernd kroch sie dem Fenster näher. Inu Yasha sah nun an Sango vorbei in die Roten verweinten Augen Minas. „Miroku, Sango, ihr kommt mit mir, Kagome, befreie die Beiden und bringe sie möglichst weit in den Wald, hinter dem Dorf. Auf geht's!" Inu Yasha lief schnell, Miroku folgte ihm und Sango ritt auf Kirara hinterher. „Hm…" Kagome nahm einen Pfeil aus ihrem Köcher und begann mit ihm auf die Schlösser einzuschlagen. Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie alle drei Schlösser zerschlagen und öffnete die Tür. „Schnell wir müssen am Dorfrand langgehen, sonst entdecken sie uns!" Kagome half Teko, Mina zu stützen, denn anscheinend war sie nun sehr erschöpft, da sie lange Zeit ununterbrochen geweint hatte. Vorbei an der Hütte, in der sie gefangen gewesen waren, fanden sie einen kleinen Pfad, der direkt an dem Dorf vorbei führte.

Der Gesang wurde langsam leiser und war schließlich verstummt. Inu Yasha, Sango und Miroku legten noch einen Zahn zu. Bald waren sie ungefähr in der Mitte des Dorfes, wo viele, große stark beharrte Männer einen Kreis um etwas bildeten. Inu Yasha sprang auf eine der Hütten und Miroku blieb unten stehen, folgte ihm aber mit dem Blick. Sango wiederum flog mit Kirara weit nach oben. „Ihr Schweine lasst sie in ruhe!" Inu Yasha brüllte als er sah was in der Mitte des Kreises Geschah. Ein besonders Großer Kerl, mit besonders Geschmückten Klamotten hielt eines der Mädchen, ein schmales hübsches Wesen, zart wie die Blätter einer Rose und ein Gesicht, hübsch wie das einer Göttin. Mit seiner großen und groben Hand hielt er ihr Gesicht, anscheinend war er gerade dabei gewesen sie zu Küssen. Auf dem Boden saß ein zweites Mädchen völlig verängstigt und starr. Sie hatte ebenfalls Blondes Haar, das ihr in einem geflochtenen Zopf über die Schulter fiel. Sie hatte ein langes Gewand, Bund und mit vielen Farbigen Blumen verziert im Gegensatz zu der anderen, die nur ein recht kurzes Kleid ohne Ärmel trug. Sie erinnerte Inu Yasha an irgendetwas.

Die Kerle drehten sich um, doch ehe sie sich versahen, hatte Miroku schon einige Niedergeschlagen. Inu Yasha sprang durch sie durch in die Mitte, wo der Chef stand. Der Chef nahm einen Dolch und hielt ihn dem Jungen Mädchen an den Hals. Sie erschrak Furchtbar. Ihre Tiefblauen Augen waren nicht von Angst, sondern eher, von Ekel erfüllt. „Lass Kena in ruhe, du Grobian!" Das andere Mädchen war nun aufgestanden und hatte dem Chef, mit einer Vase, die in der Nähe Gestanden hatte eines über den Schädel gehauen. Inu Yasha nutze die Gelegenheit und befreite Kena aus seinen Fängen. „Sankontessou!" Mit einem Schlag war er Tod. Tizia erschrak. „Bist du auch einer von denen?" Ihre Großen Braune Augen starrten Angsterfüllt auf den Halbdämonen. „Tizia, ich denke er will uns Helfen!" Kena stand auf, denn bei der Rettungsaktion war sie zu Boden gefallen. „Wirklich?" Tizia schaute erst Kena und dann Inu Yasha fragend an. „Wir haben keine Zeit für so etwas. Wir müssen hier weg!" Er packte beide Mädchen beim Arm, schwenkte sie auf seinen Rücken und rief Miroku und Sango etwas zu: „Wir können abdampfen!" Er sprang auf eines der Häuser. Von Haus zu Haus bewegte er sich in Richtung Wald und Miroku folgte ihm, dabei musterte er die beiden Mädchen. Sango und Kirara flogen weit über ihnen. „Wo hast du dich eigentlich amüsiert, Sango?" Miroku schaute zu ihr hoch. „Die Kerle auf der anderen Seite des Kreises bekämpft, was dachtest du denn?" Kirara legte einen Zahn zu. „Da. Kagome!" Auch Miroku sah Kagome mit den anderen beiden und Shippo im Arm. Winkend stand sie da. „Da seid ihr ja endlich!" rief sie. Mina und Teko konnten nun auch lächeln, als sie Tizia und Kena unbeschadet auf Inu Yashas Rücken erblickten. „Das seid ihr ja!" Mina schaute die beiden an, aber immer noch nicht sehr fröhlich, da sie nicht genau wusste, was mit ihnen geschehen war. Teko hingegen lächelte fröhlich. Als sie landeten fiel Mina den beiden um den Hals und während Kena nur freundlich lächelte schaute Tizia verwundert drein. „So und jetzt?" fragte Shippo in einem ruhigen Moment. Tizia fing an zu weinen. Ganz plötzlich und unerwartet, Kena war die einzige die sie zu verstehen schien. „Jetzt sind wir zwar frei, aber wie sollen wir je zum Schloss zurück finden? Es ist Hoffnungslos, ihr wäret wahrscheinlich in der Lage uns lebend hin zu bringen, aber das können wir ja nicht von euch erwarten. Außerdem wissen Teko und Mina auch nicht wo sie hinsollen. Wir könnten sie ja mit ins Schloss nehmen, aber wie, wenn wir nicht mal selbst hinkommen!" sie brach zusammen und saß Schluchzend auf dem Boden, während sie Kagomes Mitfühlenden Blick spürte. „Ich hab da eine Idee." Kenas klare Stimme war in der Stille, in der sonst nur das Schluchzen Tizias zu hören war, laut und deutlich. „Ja?" Tizia schaute sie fragend an. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, bist du Inu Yasha?" Kena sah ihm nicht in die Augen während sie mit ihm sprach, als wollte sie seinem Blick ausweichen. „Ja, warum?" „Dann ist das die Gruppe, von der ich euch erzählte!" Kena lächelte Mina und Teko zu. „Was? Wirklich?" Mina und Tizia fingen an zu kichern. Vor einigen Tagen hatte Kena ihnen von der Gruppe erzählt, die sich auf die Suche nach den Splittern des Juwels der vier Seelen gemacht hatte. Sie hatte ihren Freunden erzählt, wie schön es wäre sie zu treffen, denn im Schloss befinden sich solche Splitter und dann würden sie, sie bestimmt hinbringen. „Ihr seid doch sicher an den Splittern des Juwels der vier Seelen interessiert?" Miroku und Sango nickten und Kagome grübelte anscheinend über etwas nach. „Ja, warum?" Inu Yasha war nun auch neugierig geworden. „Wir wissen wo welche sind!" Tizia sprang nun auf. „Kena kennt den Weg zum Schloss, wir können euch hinführen und dafür bekommt ihr dann Splitter des Juwels. Kena meinte die Königin besitzt drei Splitter! Stimmt doch?" Kena nickte. Inu Yasha sah sie nur Misstrauisch an. „Und warum seid ihr euch so sicher, dass die Königin die Splitter für euch bezahlt? Ihr seid ja keine Wichtigen Persönlichkeiten für das Schloss, sodass es gar nicht auffällt, wenn ihr fehlt!" Tizia und Mina erschraken. Teko nickte zustimmend ein: „Das habe ich euch doch gesagt, so einfach wird das nicht!" Traurig fing Tizia an zu Schluchzen. „Ja schon. Aber eigentlich bin ich mir recht sicher, dass sie euch die Splitter geben wird, denn ich hörte sie will sie loswerden." Tizia sprang auf, als wäre ihr etwas eingefallen. „Ja, stimmt. So etwas habe ich auch gehört! Sie leidet an irgend so nem Fluch. Ich weiß zwar nicht was das miteinander zu tun hat, aber auf jeden Fall will sie, dass die Splitter in vertrauenswürdige Hände fallen, deshalb wirft sie sie auch nicht einfach weg. Zu Gefährlich. Dennoch möchte sie die Splitter nicht behalten." Mina lächelte, als komme ihr wieder Hoffnung. „Ja. Außerdem könnte ich schon etwas im Voraus zahlen!" Alle starrten auf Kena. „Merkwürdig, Juwelensplitter spür ich an dir keine." Kagome, als ob sie gerade aus ihrem Tagtraum erwacht wäre runzelte die Stirn. „Stimmt, ich spüre auch nichts Auffälliges an dir. Moment…" Miroku runzelte die ebenfalls die Stirn und begann dann Plötzlich zu zittern. „Sie…sie ist eine…" „Eine Hexe. Ja jetzt merk ich's auch!" Inu Yasha schnüffelte ein bisschen an ihr herum. „Hah!" Miroku lächelte Ängstlich. „Sag mal Miroku, hast du etwa Angst vor Hexen?" Sango lächelte ihn Hämisch an. „Was? Ich? Aber nicht doch. Was denkst du von mir!" „Seht!" Kena hob ihre Hand hoch und öffnete sie. Ein helles Leuchten ging von ihr aus. „AHHH!" Miroku versteckte sich hinter Sango. Es leuchtete nur kurz, und als das Licht erlosch sahen sie einen Splitter des Juwels. „Wenn ihr uns bis zum Katzenwald bringt gebe ich euch den. Wenn ihr uns bis zum Schloss bringt habt ihr die Chance drei weitere Splitter zu bekommen." Inu Yasha überlegte kurz. „Ich finde wir sollten sie bis zum Schloss bringen. Inu Yasha überleg doch mal das sind vier Splitter. Außerdem bleibt die Königin dann von Naraku verschont."

Sango sah ihn durchdringend an und Miroku stimmte ihr zu. „Ja denke ich auch." „Gerade das ist es…" Inu Yasha grübelte und es sah so aus als würde sein Kopf jeden Moment anfangen zu qualmen. Fragend schauten sie ihn an. „Was…?"

„Die Königin wird doch bestimmt sehr gut geschützt, nicht wahr?" Kagome wusste was in ihm vorging. Alle nickten, auch Kena. „Das ist es. Uns kann Naraku sehr viel eher angreifen als die Königin. Sie wird beschützt und Naraku kommt nicht an sie heran. Bei ihr sind die Splitter wahrscheinlich besser aufgehoben als bei uns. So bekommt Naraku das Juwel vorerst nicht zusammen und außerdem wissen wir wo Naraku suchen muss. Das könnte von großem Vorteil sein!" Als Kagome geendet hatte schaute Miroku verwundert drein. „Das klingt sehr logisch. Ich bin stolz auf dich Inu Yasha, es scheint du hast deinen Kopf mal zum denken benutzt und nicht zum Sprechen!"

Traurig schaute Kena sie an. „Es gibt in eurer Überlegung nur ein kleines Problem." Alle schauten Kena verwundert an. „Und?" fragte Inu Yasha mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Die Königin, so heißt es, wird nicht mehr lange leben. Und all ihre Besitztümer werden dann vorerst ihrer obersten Kommandantin übergeben, bis die neue Königin ihren Thron besteigt. Kommandantin Koura, sie würde dich, Inu Yasha, töten und dann wären ihr die Splitter egal. Wahrscheinlich würde sie weiter gar nicht über sie nachdenken. Es wäre ihr egal…" traurig schaute sie auf die Erde.

„Na gut. Wir bringen euch hin, aber nur unter einer Bedingung!" verwundert über Inu Yashas Entschluss riss Kena die Augen auf. „Ja? Was für eine Bedingung?" „Ihr werdet uns nicht zur last und kreischt nicht herum wenn ich einen Dämonen Schlachte!" Kena lächelte. Teko ebenfalls und Mina und Tizia nickten. „Also gut auf geht's. Wo lang?" Kena zeigte in eine Richtung. „Diesen kleinen Pfad entlang, bis wir zum _großen Pfad_ kommen. Dem müssen wir dann nur folgen!" „Hört sich ja leicht an!" Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Noch vor Dämmerung kamen sie am _großen Pfad_ an. „Wir sollten uns langsam einen Rastplatz suchen." Kagome schob ihr Fahrrad. „Da! Da hinten!" Kena zeigte in den Dunklen Wald. Der _große Pfad_ war ziemlich Breit. Ungefähr zwei Kutschen konnten nebeneinander Fahren und auf dem ganzen Pfad wuchs kein Baum und Gras war nur am Rand zu sehen. Der Wald war sehr Dicht und wenn man auf dem Pfad stand war es, als würde man in die Nacht hineinsehen.

Kena rannte in den Wald hinein. „Hey, warte!" Kagome stellte ihr Fahrrad ab. "Warte das ist Gefährlich!" Sango lief ihr hinterher. Kagome ebenfalls. Miroku ging ein paar schritte auf Inu Yasha zu. „Na, fällt sie uns schon jetzt zur last?" Inu Yasha grinste. „Sie ist zwar eine Hexe, aber trotzdem hübsch. Ich hab dich ja noch nie so verängstigt gesehen. Das Merkwürdigste dabei ist, dass du so ein hübsches Mädel loswerden willst!" „Hey, ich habe keine Angst! Aber sag mal, mit dir stimmt auch was nicht. Sie scheint uns gerade aufzuhalten und du machst nicht einmal eine Bemerkung dazu. Schon Komisch!"

Sango und Kagome folgten Kena durch ein dichtes Gebüsch. Doch was sie dann sahen verwunderte sie noch mehr. Es war eine riesige Quelle. Eher noch ein Teich. Das Wasser war klar. Dennoch sah man keine Fische. Weder Algen noch Seegras bedeckten den Boden. Der Boden war mit feinem Sand und einigen leuchtenden Steinen, man könnte fast Edelsteinen sagen bedeckt. „Aber…woher wusstest du das?"

Sie hatten ihr Lager direkt neben dem Teich aufgestellt. Kena hatte ihnen erzählt, dass sie ja eine Hexe sei, die das Element Wasser beherrscht. Darum wusste sie von diesem Teich. Es ist ein mehr oder weniger geheimer Ort. Das Wasser kommt aus den Fluss _Catore _dem Heiligen Fluss des Waldes. Er hatte wohl eine undichte Stelle an der das Wasser herauslief, eine Schräge hinunter und unten einen Teich bildete. „Wenn wir diesem Fluss folgen, kommen wir auf jeden Fall am Schloss an. Es sei denn wir würden in die Falsche Richtung gehen. Dann würden wir genau am Rande des Waldes zur Einöde landen." Tizia erzählte ihnen ein paar dinge die sie über den Wald und den Fluss wusste. Sie und die anderen saßen am Lagerfeuer und Kagome und Mina machten Essen. „Der _Catore_ entspringt im Westlichen Garten der Königin. Dort ist wohl eine kleine geheime Quelle, keiner weiß wo das ganze Wasser herkommt außer natürlich der Königin. Viele behaupten das Wasser entwickelt sich aus dem lieblichen Gesang der Königin. Sie geht oft, vor Sonnenaufgang in den Westlichen Garten und singt. Damit weckt sie auch die Dorfbewohner. Es heißt ihr selbst ist das nicht klar, aber die Dorbewohner lieben ihren Gesang, darum sagen sie ihr nichts." Tizia nahm einen Schluck Wasser und merkte wie aufmerksam Kena zuhörte. „Ich denke mal sie darf singen wann und wo sie will, sie ist doch die Königin!" Miroku schien es zu interessieren. „Ja, aber… Diese Königin ist nicht einfach nur eine Königin. Alle lieben sie. Wir mussten noch nie Hungern. Die Schlossbewohner fühlen sich fast wie Adelige. Sie nimmt alle bei sich auf. Das Schloss ist so riesig. Sogar die Soldaten leben dort. Alle Diener und auch die Heilerinnen. Wir sind alle wie eine große Familie. Es ist auch nicht so, dass die Königin sich im Schloss einschließt, nein. Sie geht auch manchmal in den Wohnvierteln Spazieren. Meistens trägt sie auch eine Verkleidung. Man sagt sie will herausfinden, wie es den Leuten geht. Wenn sie nämlich wüssten dass die Königin da ist, würden sie sich wahrscheinlich verstellen. Meistens aber machen das nur die, die noch nicht so lange dort leben. Sie schlichtet streit und singt den Kindern Lieder vor. Fast wie eine Priesterin obwohl sie ein Dämon ist." Tizia schien richtig für die Königin zu schwärmen. Kena lächelte. „Sag mal, hast du die Königin schon mal gesehen? Es gibt ja auch welche die sie verpassen!" Kena erschrak. Als wüsste sie nicht wie sie antworten sollte. „Nein. Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen!" „Echt nicht?" Tizia war erstaunt. „Sag mal, Tizia, es heißt doch die Königin wäre ein Halbdämon?" Sango hatte Kirara auf dem Arm und sogar die schien gespannt zuzuhören. „Häh? Woher weißt du das? Eigentlich wissen nur die anderen Könige und einige Schlossbewohner davon!" Tizia erschrak und auch Kena schien verwundert. Inu Yasha erschrak ebenfalls. „Heißt das die große Königin ist auch nur ein Halber Dämon?" Hämisch grinste er. „Das bestätigt nur die Größe der Halbdämonen!" Mina hatte vorher noch nichts gesagt. Inu Yasha musste noch einmal lächeln und Kagome merkte, das er sich stärker und größer fühlte. „Ja außerdem fließt in ihren Adern das blut einer Hexe. Ich habe sie schon fliegend und mit ihrem Stab gesehen." Tizia dachte zurück an jenen Tag. „Sag mal wie sieht diese Königin denn so aus?" Miroku hatte anscheinend schon wieder grässliche Gedanken. Sangos Augen blitzten. „Sie ist wunderschön. Aber so Anmutig, es heißt das kein Mann sich an sie herantraut. Doch was viele nicht wissen, sie ist leicht zu brechen. Sie fühlt wie das Herz selbst, sagt man. Langes Haar, wie Seide, und Schwarz wie die Finsternis selbst. Tiefgrüne Augen, so wie Gift und doch so tief und ehrlich. Sie ist Schlank und Elegant. Sie ist...unbeschreiblich. Sie hat zwar riesige Katzenohren, aber sogar die sehen gepflegt aus. Sie ist…wie eine Göttin." Kena drehte sich weg. Tizia schwärmte richtig von ihr. „Sie scheint dein Vorbild zu sein! Wenn sie wirklich so schön ist, versteh ich dich!" Miroku grinste in sich hinein. „Ich…ich…ähm…gehe mich Waschen, nein besser noch Baden!" Kena stand auf und ging in Richtung Teich. „Warte, ich komme auch mit!" Mina stand auf. „Ich auch!" Tizia stand ebenfalls auf. Miroku machte nur eine Kurze Bewegung und Sango drückte ihn auf den Boden. „Du bleibst hier. Ich werde auch mitgehen wenn es euch nichts ausmacht!" Kena, Mina und Tizia nickten. Kagome sah traurig drein. „Willst du nicht auch mitgehen?" Inu Yasha sah sie an. „Aber ich muss doch Essen machen…" sie schaute in die Suppe. „Lass sie auf der Glut köcheln, dann kannst du später weiterkochen." Kena lächelte. Kagome schaute sie verwundert an, doch dann nahm Kena mit ihren Händen einige verbrannte äste heraus und legte sie nebeneinander hin. „So, die müssten warm genug sein!" Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrten alle auf Kenas Hände. „Schon wieder vergessen? Sie ist eine Wasser Hexe und kann ihre Hände mit einem Wasserzauber vor dem Feuer schützen!" Sango lächelte sie an. „So verbrennt das Wasser und nicht meine Hand!"

Sie gingen alle in Richtung Teich. Dort angekommen zogen sie sich aus. Kena sprang als erste, die anderen trauten sich erst nicht, denn es war ziemlich kalt und so vermuteten sie auch das Wasser sei kalt. Doch dann sprang Kagome hinein, sie war es ja nun gewohnt. „Wow, es ist ganz warm!" sie stand nun auf einem kleinen Vorsprung. Kena schwamm weiter hinten im Tiefen Wasser. Nun kamen auch Sango und Tizia ins Wasser und alle drei legte sich auf den Feinen Sand auf dem Vorsprung. „Hey, Mina komm doch auch rein, es ist wirklich nicht kalt." Kagome betrachtete Mina von oben bis unten. Ihr Körper war mit Narben versehen und voller Dreck. Sie nickte. „Endlich. Davon habe ich schon die ganze Zeit geträumt. Warmes Wasser, viel Zeit und der Gedanke, dass es danach leckeres Essen gibt. Das wichtigste, Freunde…" Nun kam sie auch ins Wasser und legte sich zu den anderen. Kena war untergetaucht. „Wo bleibt sie denn?" Kagome machte sich sorgen. „Sie kann unter Wasser atmen." Sango lächelte. Kagome stand nun auf und schwamm auch im Tiefen Wasser herum. „Kagome, du kannst schwimmen?" Kena war hinter ihr aufgetaucht. „Ja. In unserer Zeit können das fast alle." Kena nickte. „Auch tauchen?" Nun nickte Kagome. „Komm, ich zeig dir etwas!" Sie tauchten tief. Es war Tiefer als Kagome gedacht hatte. Ob ich so lange Luft haben werde? Plötzlich begannen Kenas Hände zu leuchten. „Warte kurz." Man hörte ihre Stimme obwohl sie unter Wasser waren. Merkwürdig… Eine große Blase entstand. Kena hielt sie kurz vor Kagomes Gesicht und schon hatte sie die Blase, wie einen Taucherhelm um den Kopf. „Du kannst damit atmen…Diese Zauberblase zieht den Sauerstoff aus dem Wasser." Kagome beäugte sie Misstrauisch. Doch dann Atmete sie. wow dachte sie sich und folgte Kena weiter nach unten. Ganz unten auf dem Boden lagen Tatsächlich Edelsteine. „Der Blaue, da." Kena zeigte auf einen Besonders Hübschen Blauen Edelstein. Er hatte die Form eines Tropfens. Kagome betrachtete ihn genauer. „Wie schön…" „Er heißt _Kagome_!" Kena berührte ihn. „Nimm ihn…Er ist für dich bestimmt!" Kagome konnte erst nicht glauben was sie sagte. Doch dann nahm sie ihn trotzdem heraus. „Er wird dich im entscheidenden Moment schützen. Schnell, die Zauberblase schwindet gleich."

Schnell machten sie sich auf in Richtung Wasseroberfläche. „Zeig es am besten niemandem. Der Stein ist so stark wie du bist. Wirst du schwächer wird auch er schwächer und wirst du stärker wird auch er stärker. Hol tief Luft und halte sie an." Kagome tat wie ihr geheißen, holte tief Luft und hielt sie an. Plötzlich löste sich die Blase und das Wasser kam wider an Kagomes Haut.

Alle waren nun wieder am Lagerfeuer und wärmten sich, bis auf Kena. Sie war noch etwas länger am Teich geblieben. Gerade als Kagomes Suppe fertig war kam Kena zurück. Nur Inu Yasha merkte welch zwar kleines aber seltsames Phänomen sich abgespielt hatte.

Fortsetzung folgt-

(hoffentlich bald…)

Hoffe es hat euch wenigstens ein bissl gefallen!

Das nächste Kapitel heißt _Kenas wahre Gestallt_ und es interessant!

Würde mich über eure Kommis freuen! lieb schau

HEGDL Kenja


End file.
